No More Sweetness
by Elisettes
Summary: [Suite de Sweet but Psycho] Trois ans qu'Isaac à disparu de la circulation. Harold doit maintenant assumer son rôle de chef; mais ses cauchemars refont rapidement surface, lui faisant perdre complètement pied. Un démon peut-il devenir un ange ? !RATED M!
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et nous voici pour le tout premier chapitre de la suite de Sweet but Psycho : No More Sweetness. Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques jours, le deuxième arc de cette fiction se passe 3 ans après le premier, je me dois donc de vous expliquer deux trois petites choses :**

**\- Cela se passe 3 ans après Sweet but Psycho, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, comme vous devez vous en douter. Il y aura donc, parfois, des flashbacks.**

**\- Drago a bien attaqué Beurk, donc vous savez très bien ce que cela veut dire MAIS Valka ne sera PAS présente dans ma fiction, je sais que c'est un peu hors univers, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'introduire dans mon histoire, elle est donc réellement morte ici. **

**\- Si vous avez des petites questions sur l'univers ou autre, n'hésitez pas !**

* * *

**R.a.R (20ème chapitre de Sweet but Psycho) :**

**NightCraft59 : **J'arrête là j'arrête là ! Isaac qui veut être avec Astrid...? Mais quelle est cette idée saugrenue ? Hehe. Il y aura des flashbacks ! Notamment sur le retour à la Rive ne t'en fais pas ! Merci !

**Sissi1789 : **Merci beaucoup ! Voici la deuxième partie !

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! **

* * *

**Je tiens aussi à remercier mon tout premier Bêta Reader : NightCraft59. Merci beaucoup pour ta douce relecture :D Il vous a même laissé un petit message :**

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir, ce message provient du Bêta lecteur officiel d'Elisettes autoproclamé (enfin non puisque je n'ai pas fait la demande mais j'ai reçu la proposition, donc je dis n'importe quoi en fait, c'est moi tout craché) !_

_Ça ne veut pas dire que j'écris l'histoire mais que je la lis avant n'importe qui (enfin, sauf Elisettes, mais bon vous l'aurez compris) uniquement parce que je suis privilégié :P, mais aussi parce que je suis là à la chasse aux fautes (qui restent assez minimes et peu nombreuses)._

_J'vais mettre fin à ce pavé qui me caractérise totalement pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de la nouvelle fic Dragons d'Elisettes !_

_NightCraft59 © Copyright, Tout droits réservés (déso, un p'tit kiff xD)_

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Trois ans.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'Isaac avait disparu de la circulation. Trois ans que la bataille sur l'île des Parenvrilles était terminée. Trois ans que Johann et Krogan étaient morts. Trois ans que les dragonniers étaient retournés sur la Rive.

Mais cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an et demi que la Rive avait été désertée. Les dragonniers avaient quitté cet endroit à première vue paradisiaque, pour une seule et bonne raison. Cela faisait un an et demi que Beurk avait été attaquée. Cela faisait un an et demi que Drago Poinsanklant avait détruit l'île grâce à son dragon alpha. Un an et demi que le Roi des Dragons, qu'ils avaient protégé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un œuf, avait été tué. Un an et demi que Krokmou avait défié le mastodonte noir. Un an et demi qu'il était devenu, lui-même, le Roi des Dragons.

Cela faisait un an et demi que Stoïk était mort. Un an et demi que Harold était devenu le chef de Beurk.

.

Harold se tenait droit devant la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il regardait Beurk qui avait été reconstruite en bien mieux. Les maisons avaient été agrandies, des bâtiments pour dragons uniquement virent le jour. La demeure de Harold surplombait toute cette vie se trouvant sur une petite colline. Le jour commençait à tomber et le coucher de Soleil était divin. Il ferma ses globes verts tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Les derniers mois avaient été très durs, surtout pour lui. Il avait eu du mal à prouver sa valeur en tant que chef, mais il avait été soutenu par tous les dragonniers ainsi que Krokmou, devenu, en quelque sorte, chef lui aussi.

Justement, le Furie Nocturne était derrière lui, en train de manger ce qui semblait être une montagne de saumons. Harold le regarda en souriant tendrement et reposa ses yeux sur l'horizon. Une légère brise vint caresser ses cheveux, les faisant bouger dans une danse rythmée. La vie avait été très compliquée après l'attaque de Drago, mais aujourd'hui tout allait bien. Beurk grandissait de jours en jours. De nouvelles vies voyaient le jour, les descendances étaient maintenues. Harold avait très longtemps eu peur d'être la cible de chasseurs de dragons, à cause de leur faiblesse après l'attaque, mais ils avaient tous tenu bon.

Le brun entendit un cri bien distinct et un sourire apparu tout seul sur son visage. Astrid choisit ce moment pour apparaître dans son champ de vision, sur le dos de Tempête. Elles atterrirent juste à côté du chef et Astrid sauta de son dragon. Le Vipère se dépêcha de se placer aux côtés de Krokmou, ignorant les grognements de celui-ci quand elle piocha dans la nourriture. La jeune viking se posta juste à côté de Harold et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Ils allaient bien, ils étaient bien. Tout était parfait.

Le prénom d'Isaac n'était pas apparu sur les lèvres depuis bien des années. La menace était quasiment effacée, mais l'homme n'avait pas disparu de la mémoire de Harold. Il commençait à croire qu'il avait abandonné cette histoire de vengeance, mais le fraîchement nommé chef ne voulait pas oublier.

« Eret a repéré une troupe de chasseurs de dragons. »

Harold ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois avant de pousser un soupir bien bruyant. Eret était devenu en quelque sorte son bras droit après l'attaque de Drago. En premier lieu, il avait été leur ennemi, mais Harold avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était remarquablement bien battu à leurs côtés et le jeune chef était heureux d'avoir un si valeureux soldat dans ses rangs. Astrid lui donna un petit coup de poing tendre sur l'épaule et le brun fit mine d'être outré par ce geste.

« Eh ! C'est ça d'être un chef Harold, tu te dois de protéger ton île. »

Harold posa son regard émeraude sur Astrid et eu un petit sourire triste.

« Oui je sais, mais je le faisais tout aussi bien avant d'être chef. »

La jeune viking baissa les yeux et attrapa la main de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Je sais Harold, je sais. »

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, à se regarder, faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre à travers cet échange visuel. Harold déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles d'Astrid puis se leva.

« Très bien, une attaque nocturne me semble parfait. Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas combattu et je n'ai pas envie d'être rouillé, je vais venir avec vous. »

Astrid poussa un petit cri de joie. Il était vrai que Harold passait beaucoup moins de temps avec les dragonniers, ses devoirs de chef étant très encombrants. Mais maintenant que la reconstruction du village était terminée, il allait pouvoir reprendre ses fonctions auprès de ses amis. Astrid hocha donc vivement la tête et siffla Tempête qui arriva en courant. La blonde partit ensuite en direction de l'arène où devait très certainement se trouver le reste des dragonniers.

.

Le silence régnait alors que les dragonniers rasaient l'eau scintillante par le clair de Lune. Ils étaient sept car Eret était de la partie depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Harold lui avait donné la charge de Crânecrusher et ces deux-là s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils volaient et alors qu'ils venaient de dépasser une énorme falaise, les dragonniers virent quelques bateaux de braconnier juste en dessous d'eux. Harold fit plusieurs signes que ses hommes comprirent sans aucun effort. Le jeune chef baissa son casque, camouflant son visage et tout le monde l'imita. Ils piquèrent en direction de la flotte et ils étaient tous plus que prêts à se battre mais plus ils s'approchèrent, plus tout semblait étrange. Harold ne vit aucune arme braquée sur eux. Le plus grand navire se tenait au milieu de trois autres plus petits. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hommes sur chacun des ponts. Pouvait-il y avoir une situation plus étrange encore ?

Les sept dragonniers s'arrêtèrent et firent du sur-place à quelques mètres seulement du navire commandant. Harold regarda un homme qui se tenait au niveau du gouvernail et lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Vous êtes les chasseurs de dragons. »

L'homme en question était assez grand, doté de cheveux blonds en pique sur sa tête. Il regarda Harold d'un regard impassible.

« Vous êtes les dragonniers de Beurk. »

Harold fronça les sourcils derrière son casque. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de cages sur aucun des bateaux ?

« Il m'avait prévenu. Il avait bien dit que vous viendriez. »

Le jeune chef de Beurk tourna sa tête vers Astrid qui elle-même regardait Varek. Puis, il reposa ses prunelles émeraudes sur celui qui semblait être le capitaine. À moins que…

« Qui vous a… »

Un homme sortit de la cabine derrière le blond. Son arrivée venait de faire taire Harold sur le moment. Ce dernier entendit les cris de surprise de tous les dragonniers derrière lui. Lui-même dû se retenir pour ne pas laisser un gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Malgré la nuit, tout le monde l'avait reconnu.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de Harold s'avança pour se tenir juste en face des dragonniers qui faisaient toujours du sur-place. Il posa un coude sur la rambarde et déposa calmement sa tête sur la paume de sa main. Son air posé énerva Harold, car il ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris de le voir. Krokmou poussa un grognement et les yeux verts assassins se posèrent sur le Furie Nocturne, sans peur. Puis, l'homme regarda les dragonniers un par un et il s'attarda un peu trop longtemps au goût de Harold sur Astrid. Le jeune dragonnier s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais il fut coupé une deuxième fois.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. »

Astrid frissonna. Cette voix, cette voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était lui, c'était vraiment lui. Il était de retour.

Harold ordonna à Krokmou de s'approcher du bateau un peu plus et fit signe à ses dragonniers de ne pas bouger d'un poil. Arrivé devant lui, il ôta son masque.

« Isaac. »

Ce dernier sourit, toujours accoudé sur sa rambarde.

« Tu n'as pas changé Harold. Ah… si je crois voir que tu as un peu de barbe par-ci par-là. Mais sinon, toujours le même. »

Harold faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser sa rage et sa colère prendre le dessus.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Le jeune brun sentait que sa voix tremblait et le sourire narquois d'Isaac le lui confirma.

« Revenu ? Mais je ne suis jamais parti, _petit frère_. »

Les sourcils de Harold se froncèrent légèrement.

« Je vois que tu as envie de parler. Allez, je vais être gentil. Tu peux dire à tes dragonniers qu'ils peuvent se poser sur les bateaux, mes hommes n'attaqueront pas. »

« _Tes_ hommes ? »

Isaac lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna vers l'homme blond et commença à lui parler. Varek s'avança vers son chef.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Harold. Je… tu le sais mieux que moi. »

Harold serra les dents. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il n'y avait aucune cage de dragons et il ne pouvait donc pas accuser son frère. Il poussa un long soupir et regarda Varek.

« Allez vous poser sur les bateaux. Astrid, Eret, vous restez avec moi. »

Les concernés hochèrent la tête. Les jumeaux, Varek ainsi que Rustik se dirigèrent, anxieux, vers les autres bateaux sous l'œil avisé de Harold. Vérifiant bien qu'aucun mal allait être fait à ses amis, le jeune chef s'autorisa à atterrir sur le pont du bateau d'Isaac. Il sauta du dos de Krokmou et attendit que son frère descende. Astrid se posta à sa gauche, effleurant sa main et Eret à sa droite.

Le fils déchu descendit calmement les escaliers et s'arrêta devant eux, les dévisageant.

« Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, Harold, Astrid. »

Puis il regarda Eret et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Mon bras droit. »

« Oh. »

Isaac ne posa pas plus de questions et attendit calmement. Un silence gêné s'installa. Seul le bruit des vagues heurtant contre la coque se faisait entendre. Si Harold s'écoutait, il sauterait là, maintenant, à la gorge d'Isaac, le tuerait et repartirait sur Beurk sans remords. Il inspira lentement, il avait besoin de réponses.

« Où étais-tu pendant trois ans ? »

Isaac se frotta l'arête du nez.

« Trois ans déjà… Et bien j'étais ici et là, je voyageais, je découvrais des horizons. »

« Ne te fous pas de moi. »

L'homme aux cheveux de jais rigola doucement.

« Non, tu n'as réellement pas changé. Mais je dis la vérité Harold, je ne suis jamais parti bien loin. J'ai découvert de nouvelles choses, des espèces de dragons dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Je me suis aussi fait un nom, j'ai rencontré des hommes comme tu peux voir tout autour de toi, j'ai ma propre petite armée. »

Il fit un magnifique sourire. C'était à s'y méprendre. Il semblait… gentil, adorable, affectueux, bienveillant. Des adjectifs qui ne collaient absolument pas avec l'image d'Isaac. Harold ne savait pas quoi dire, il était sous le choc. Cela faisait si longtemps, il pensait s'être enfin débarrassé de ce frère sortit de nulle part, il pensait enfin être libre, il pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Et le voir, là juste devant lui le troublait au plus haut point.

Voyant le trouble de son chef, Astrid fit un signe de tête vers Isaac.

« Ton dragon ? »

Isaac se tourna lentement vers elle et la jeune femme sentit des frissons se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle s'attendait à recevoir une remarque cinglante, ou alors une remarque sur comment il lui avait manqué, sur à quel point elle était jolie. Mais non, ce fut tout le contraire que lui répondit Isaac.

« Zmeï est… il n'est pas là. »

Harold plissa les yeux. Maintenant qu'Astrid le disait, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu de remous dans l'eau. Mais les ébouillantueurs pouvaient rester pendant une durée indéterminée dans des eaux assez profondes et donc camoufler leur présence. Mettant cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, le jeune chef de Beurk fit un pas, la main posée sur le manche de son épée. Isaac baissa ses yeux à cet endroit et eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Pas besoin de se battre Harold. Je ne fais rien de mal. Je n'attaque pas, je ne chasse pas. »

Eret s'éclaircie la gorge en toussotant doucement. Il avait entendu maintes et maintes fois l'histoire de cet Isaac. Il avait appris les horreurs qu'il avait fait subir notamment à Astrid et aux Parenvrilles. Il en était devenu presque une légende pour la nouvelle génération de Beurk et le voir en chair et en os devant lui le fit frissonner.

Harold s'avança encore plus jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de son frère.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles d'ici, le plus loin possible. Je me retiens depuis si longtemps de partir à ta recherche pour en finir avec toi. Mais tu as raison, tu ne fais rien de mal et pour cela je vais te laisser la vie sauve et tu vas pouvoir t'en aller bien calmement avec ta flotte. »

Isaac haussa les sourcils, abordant un sourire moqueur. Harold n'attendit pas de réponse et fit volte-face pour retourner vers Krokmou.

« Tu as pris de l'assurance depuis la mort de notre père. »

Le jeune brun s'arrêta d'un coup. Il croisa le regard d'Eret qui avait écarquillé les yeux et celui d'Astrid qui semblait lui dire « Non, ne fais pas ça. ». Mais Harold ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer cela.

Une rage meurtrière s'empara de lui et il se rua sur son frère. Ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par cette réaction, car c'était justement ce qu'il attendait. Il évita facilement le crochet du droit que venait de lui lancer Harold et attrapa son poignet. Il lui fit une clé de bras et le jeune chef se sentit plaqué, dos contre le torse de son frère, face à Eret et Astrid.

Ces derniers s'étaient mis en position d'attaque et Krokmou grognait fortement, une couleur bleuâtre commençait à apparaître sur les écailles de son dos. Isaac resserra sa prise autour du poignet de Harold.

« Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Je veux simplement qu'il comprenne que je ne veux pas me battre. Plus maintenant. »

Harold essayait de se débattre, mais la poigne d'Isaac était bien trop forte. L'homme aux cheveux noirs le dépassait d'une demi-tête. Il baissa donc son visage au niveau de l'oreille de Harold et commença à lui parler. Harold, lui, ne lâchait pas Astrid du regard.

« Je vais te lâcher doucement, tu ne vas faire aucun mouvement brusque. D'accord ? »

Le fraîchement nommé chef ne dit rien et Isaac commençait à s'impatienter, il leva donc le poignet de Harold plus haut, histoire de lui faire un peu plus mal. La grimace qu'il vit se créer sur le visage de son petit frère semblait le convaincre.

« Alors ? »

« Très bien. »

Satisfait, Isaac desserra lentement sa poigne autour de ce poignet meurtri et regarda Harold se retourner pour lui faire face et reculer de deux pas. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais le jeune chef était extrêmement curieux. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ce grand frère qu'il détestait tant et le sourire qu'il lui lança lui donnait presque envie de vomir.

Harold regarda une dernière fois ses deux dragonniers derrière lui et prit une longue inspiration en fermant les yeux. En les rouvrant, son regard se fit noir.

« Très bien, je t'écoute. »

Le sourire d'Isaac disparut aussitôt et Harold crut presque qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, mais il n'en fit rien.

« C'est… Je…J'ai… »

La non assurance d'Isaac surprit fortement le jeune chef.

« J'ai besoin de toi. C'est Zmeï il… »

Isaac baissa la tête et essaya d'empêcher son corps de trembler. Quand Harold croisa le regard d'Astrid, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

**J'ai envie de faire un gros câlin à mon Isaac, il a l'air tout triste :(**

**Mais vous commencez à le connaître... N'est-ce pas ? Hehehehehehe...**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce premier chapitre était-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ? **

**À bientôt ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre 2. J'ai énormément de travail en ce moment, donc écrire en même temps est compliqué ! Mais je vais vraiment essayer de mettre moins d'une semaine entre chaque chapitres ! Voilà, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! **

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**Minikrok : **Oh que oui... du lourd... Zmeï est mort ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ? :'( Pauvre dragon ! Zmeï est un mâle :D Bien sûr qu'il est sympa Isaac... il l'a toujours été non ? Hehehe Du Hiccstrid ! Oui, il y en aura ne t'en fais pas, de base ma fiction est un Hiccstrid, et je pense en mettre de plus en plus (au moins des petites scènes ect), car vous êtes beaucoup a en réclamer ! Merci beaucoup !

**NightCraft59 :** Ah oui... Pas de Valka malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas réellement à lui trouver une place importante dans l'histoire et puis, je voulais qu'Isaac et Harold soient les deux seuls Haddock encore vivants. Merci !

* * *

**Merci encore à NightCraft59 pour sa relecture qui me prouve que je fais quand même beaucoup de fautes x) ! **

* * *

_Note de NC59 :_

_Salut, comment allez-vous pour ce deuxième chapitre ? J'espère pour vous que ça va bien, et si ça va pas bien bah… j'en saurais rien en fait ! EXCELLENT, c'est vraiment incroyable finalement non ? C'est non, on est bien d'accord…_

_Hem… enfin bref, je suis toujours Bêta Lecteur de cette fic et si ça vous dérange ET BEN TANT PIS (même si j'préférerais qu'ça vous dérange pas…)._

_P'tête bien que vous allez me trouver chiant mais n'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer des reviews, qu'elles soient petites ou alors sous formes d'énormes pavés, ça fait toujours plaisir, et pensez que ça fera plaisir à l'auteure Elisettes principalement, comme d'habitude, mais à moi aussi, 2 pour le prix d'un c'est pas génial ça ? Même si, en soit, personne me connaît vraiment…_

_Bonne lecture, envoyez des reviews, mangez et faîtes du sport, c'est important ! (surtout les reviews, le reste on s'en fout (et c'est un STAPS qui dit ça pour le sport wow, doublé d'un estomac sur pattes))_

_NightCraft_

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Il était hors de question que Harold réconforte l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Isaac avait toujours la tête baissée et se tenait le haut des genoux. Le jeune chef le regardait, d'un air presque hautain tout en attendant la suite. Après quelques minutes, le brun commençait à en avoir marre.

« Bon et bien, il commence à se faire tard, nous allons rentrer. Bonne continuation à toi. »

Harold fit demi-tour mais une main posée sur son avant-bras le stoppa. Le jeune chef tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qu'Isaac venait de se redresser. Il avait retrouvé son regard dur, son visage n'affichait aucune expression. Il avait eu un moment de faiblesse, son masque était tombé, mais il semblait s'être raccroché. Harold enleva la main de son frère d'un geste lent et attendit.

Isaac patienta quelques instants, regardant son jeune frère de haut en bas, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Quelque chose est arrivé à Zmeï et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. J'ai tout essayé. »

Harold plissa les yeux et regarda ses deux dragonniers qui semblaient, eux aussi, quelque peu dépassés par la situation.

« Explique-toi. »

Une bourrasque de vent les déstabilisa tous sur le moment. Astrid regardait l'étrange scène juste devant elle. Les deux frères se faisaient face, les cheveux bougeant au rythme du vent. Ils se ressemblaient énormément en cet instant, mais ils n'étaient pourtant pas du tout pareils. La jeune blonde avait un réel mauvais pressentiment sur la situation. Elle connaissait Isaac mieux que personne, et lui faire confiance serait la plus idiote des décisions, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle avait envie de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il est faible, il ne veut plus voler, il vomit, il ne mange plus. Il a même failli me mordre il y a près de deux semaines. J'ai fait le tour des îles pour essayer de trouver un remède, en vain. »

Les prunelles émeraudes de Harold s'agrandirent. Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Zmeï malade ?

Isaac ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses faiblesses ainsi, mais il le devait. Pour son bien à lui.

« C'est pourquoi je traîne autour de Beurk depuis un bon petit moment. J'espérais que tu te montres car… J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides. »

Harold ne savait pas quoi dire. Il recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à sentir le museau de Krokmou au niveau de son dos. Inconsciemment, il plaça une main sur le front du dragon noir, sans lâcher des yeux son frère. Eret regarda son chef, il semblait attendre une réponse ou au moins une réaction. Astrid respira enfin, elle venait de remarquer qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis le début de l'explication de son ancien bourreau. Isaac ne clignait pas des yeux, il ne voulait pas rater les faits et gestes de son frère.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa. Le vent devenait réellement de plus en plus fort, et quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à faire leur apparition. Les sourcils de Harold se froncèrent encore plus et lança un regard des plus noirs vers Isaac.

« Désolé, mais c'est non. »

Eret et Astrid sursautèrent presque, les hommes d'Isaac regardaient leur chef d'un air craintif et ce dernier commença à serrer les poings. Il allait parler quand le chef de Beurk le coupa :

« Comment pouvais-tu croire que j'allais t'aider, toi ? Comment pouvais-tu croire que j'arriverais à mettre de côté notre animosité ? Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait Isaac et tu ne mérites aucunement ma pitié. Maintenant, je te laisse le temps qu'il faut pour que tu quittes l'archipel de Beurk, mais fais en sorte d'avoir disparu d'ici demain soir. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune chef grimpa sur Krokmou qui poussa un grognement, déchirant le ciel. L'Alpha venait d'ordonner aux autres dragons de le suivre. Les dragonniers quittèrent les embarcations et disparurent derrière les nuages devenus menaçants.

Les hommes d'Isaac n'osaient pas parler, de peur de se prendre la colère de leur chef. Mais l'homme aux cheveux de jais releva la tête, un sourire agressif sur les lèvres.

.

Il était vraiment très tard et la fatigue commençait à toucher tous les dragonniers, ainsi que leurs dragons. En posant pied à terre, Harold s'étira de tout son long. Il ne semblait pas du tout se rendre compte que le reste de son équipe le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Pendant le vol, Harold avait parlé à Eret, lui disant que la sécurité devait être renforcée. En même temps, Astrid expliquait aux jumeaux, à Varek et à Rustik ce qu'il s'était passé sur le bateau d'Isaac et personne ne comprenait le choix de Harold. Même pas Astrid. Alors oui, ils détestaient tous Isaac et soigner son dragon pourrait peut-être l'aider à attaquer Beurk plus facilement, mais depuis que leur chef était devenu Maître des Dragons, il n'avait jamais laissé tomber un dragon.

Lorsque Krogan courait toujours, il avait toujours interdit à ses dragonniers de faire du mal à leurs Rôtisseurs. Alors pourquoi cela devait être différent avec Zmeï ?

Après avoir donné les dernières instructions, Harold et Astrid se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, dans la demeure de Harold. Ils n'avaient tous les deux plus aucune famille, l'emménagement était donc presque une obligation pour eux.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, la tension semblait être montée d'un cran. Après avoir mangé extrêmement rapidement, Astrid monta les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre et trouva Harold allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon ample et fixait le plafond. Du feu crépitait dans la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce. Le bruit de la pluie sur le toit avait quelque chose d'apaisant. La jeune viking s'installa juste à côté de Harold, en tailleur et le regarda. Il semblait trouver un intérêt monstre pour ce plafond. Astrid plissa les yeux, s'attendant à une explication. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux et peut-être que maintenant il allait expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Mais rien. Le brun restait silencieux toujours en fixant ce fichu plafond.

Astrid entendit les ronflements de Tempête et de Krokmou au rez-de-chaussée et poussa un soupir bruyant, qui sembla faire sortir Harold de sa petite transe. Il tourna son regard vert vers elle et lui sourit. Sourire qui disparut rapidement en voyant le visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Il se redressa pour s'adosser au mur juste derrière lui.

« Il y a un problème ? »

La mâchoire d'Astrid faillit tomber au sol.

« Un problème ? Sérieusement ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Harold comment peux-tu faire comme si tout était normal ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Ça a un rapport avec Isaac ? »

La viking se leva et commença à faire les cents pas devant le lit, tout en levant les bras au ciel.

« Bien sûr que ça a un rapport avec Isaac, Harold. Si un autre avait pris cette décision, ça m'aurait été égal. Mais toi ? Abandonner un dragon de la sorte ? Surtout un dragon de cette rareté. Sérieusement, un Ébouillantueur de cette taille, de cette couleur, ça se garde et ça se sauve. »

Harold se leva à son tour et se plaça juste devant Astrid, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Sérieusement Astrid, c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu connais Isaac mieux que moi, tu connais ses vices. Tu crois réellement qu'il disait la vérité ? »

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, oui c'est moi qui dis cela, Harold. Même si je déteste ce type, je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter ainsi. Imagine que Krokmou soit dans la même situation que Zmeï et qu'Isaac soit la seule personne qui puisse t'aider. »

Le jeune chef ne sut quoi répondre, car il savait qu'Astrid avait raison. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas laisser une opportunité quelconque à Isaac. Il savait très bien que Gothik aurait pu aider son frère, mais malheureusement l'ancienne était décédée peu de temps après la mort de Stoïk. Gueulfor savait soigner les dragons lui aussi, mais n'avait pas toutes les compétences de la défunte.

Oui, au fond de lui Harold se sentait un peu honteux de laisser un dragon souffrir, mais une question se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Zmeï était-il réellement malade ? Est-ce qu'Isaac ne faisait pas tout simplement semblant pour les attirer dans un piège. Après tout, il voulait se venger alors pourquoi aurait-il changé d'avis aussi facilement ?

Astrid ne quittait pas Harold de ses yeux céruléens. Ce dernier soupira et se rallongea sur le lit avant de tendre une main à celle qu'il aimait. Elle hésita un petit moment avant de prendre cette main et de se caler contre le torse du chef. Le silence fut de nouveau de la partie et alors qu'Astrid commençait à sentir un poids au niveau ses paupières, Harold parla.

« Très bien. Demain nous retournerons là où nous avons laissé Isaac et on verra ce qu'il aura à nous dire. »

Juste avant de s'endormir, Astrid déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harold en soupirant un léger « Merci ».

.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Non mais sérieusement, vous allez réagir quand ? »

« … »

« … »

« Je vais vous tuer, tous. L'un après l'autre. »

Tous les dragonniers se tenaient dans l'arène, tous alignés devant Harold qui se tenait à côté d'Astrid. Le jeune chef leur avait dit qu'ils allaient retourner voir Isaac pour peut-être l'aider. Depuis qu'il avait expliqué cela, Rustik, Varek, les jumeaux et Eret semblaient avoir perdu leur langue. Harold commençait à s'impatienter.

« C'est bon, ça va. »

« … »

« … »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir envisagé de laisser mourir un dragon. C'est bon maintenant, vous allez m'adresser la parole ? »

« Ah ! Tu vois quand tu veux ? », lança Kognedur.

« Ouais, nickel Harold. On part quand ? »

Kranedur s'approcha de Prout et Pète. Harold avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'en revenait pas. Astrid rigola doucement à côté de lui et lui referma la bouche d'un geste tendre.

« Allez chef, en route. »

Astrid sauta sur le dos de Tempête en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Harold fit mine de bouder avant de sentir Krokmou lui donner un coup d'aile sur le haut du crâne.

« Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

Le Furie Nocturne ouvrit la gueule et fit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire. Roulant des yeux, le jeune chef grimpa sur son dragon et tous les dragonniers se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Isaac.

.

Le soleil était à son zénith au moment où Eret repéra les bateaux de la veille. Harold fulminait intérieurement ils n'avaient pas trop bougé alors qu'il avait bien expliqué qu'ils devaient quitter l'archipel rapidement. N'avait-il donc aucune autorité ?

Sans attendre, les dragonniers se replacèrent exactement comme la veille. Eret et Astrid étaient avec Harold sur le plus gros bateau et les hommes d'Isaac poussèrent des cris de stupeur en les voyant arriver. Ils sautèrent de leur dragon et ils attendirent.

Quelques secondes après, l'homme aux cheveux noirs apparut juste devant eux. Son visage était encore et toujours neutre, mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Il remit donc son talent d'acteur en jeu et laissa place à la surprise sur sa figure.

« Harold ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas dupe.

« Je suis désolé, nous allions partir, mais nous devions dormir et nous nourrir donc… »

Harold leva une main.

« Pas besoin de mentir, je commence à te connaître. J'ai décidé de t'aider avec Zmeï, mais je ne te promets rien du tout. Mène-nous à lui et nous envisagerons peut-être de le sauver. À la moindre embrouille, on s'en va. »

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent un instant avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur le visage d'Isaac. Ils étaient tous surpris, car pour une fois, ce sourire n'avait pas l'air provoquant ou narquois. Non, ce sourire semblait très sincère. Isaac s'avança vers Harold et fit quelque chose qui glaça le sang des dragonniers présents sur le bateau.

Il enlaça son frère.

Les bras du chef de Beurk restèrent le long de son corps. Il était tétanisé. Quand Isaac se recula, il voyait le trouble dans le regard de son jeune frère et rigola doucement. Juste avant de se retourner, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme un grand frère ferait à son petit frère. Isaac fit demi-tour et monta les escaliers pour aller parler à l'homme qui se tenait derrière le gouvernail.

Harold se retourna très doucement vers ses deux dragonniers.

« Je vous jure que je vais le tuer et vous aussi par la même occasion. »

Astrid semblait figée sur place et Eret faisait tout pour éviter le regard de son chef. Les bateaux, étant assez proches les uns des autres, Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux avaient vu toute la scène et se faisaient les plus petits possibles.

Le jeune chef prit une très longue inspiration et prit son courage à deux mains pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant au gouvernail. Il fit signe à Astrid et à Eret de rester sur le pont inférieur. Harold s'approcha de son frère et regarda l'homme qui semblait être le capitaine de ce navire. Il l'avait déjà vu la veille, il s'agissait de l'homme aux cheveux blonds en pique sur sa tête.

« Harold, voici Lothar, mon bras droit. »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête. Il se trouvait vraiment dans une situation étrange. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver en train de parler avec son frère, sans lui sauter à la gorge. L'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais il avait promis à ses dragonniers de se retenir au moins jusqu'à avoir soigné Zmeï, après il ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

* * *

**Moi aussi je voudrais bien avoir un petit câlin d'Isaac :( **

**Ah oui ! Vous êtes deux trois a m'avoir demandé les âges de chacun ! Alors, dans Sweet but Psycho, je dis que les dragonniers ont 20 ans environ et qu'Isaac en a 25. Donc, il se passe environ une petite année dans Sweet but Psycho, donc disons qu'a la fin les dragonniers ont 21 ans et Isaac 26, donc hop on ajoute les 3 ans donc ça nous fait 24 pour les dragonniers et 29 pour notre antagoniste préféré ! Voilà j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop embrouillés x) **

**Enfin bref... Le comportement d'Isaac se fait de plus en plus bizarre. On a un Zmeï empoisonné... Quelque chose de mauvais de prépare non ? Enfin je dis ça... Je dis rien ! **

**Allez, à bientôt ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien, pour ma part ça va comme on peut. Alors je vous présente mes excuses pour ces longues semaines d'absence, mais je suis (enfin) de retour pour votre plus grande plaisir hihi ! **

**Aujourd'hui, on avance encore un peu dans l'histoire... et vous allez commencer à comprendre deux trois petites choses...**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos petits messages extrêmement gentils qui m'ont mit du baume au coeur, vous êtes géniaux. **

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**acousticvers : **Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic ! Alors comme ça je t'ai maintenue éveillée toute la nuit hehe ? J'espère que tu as apprécié ! Un Astrid x Isaac ? Ca va pas la tête ? Quoique...

**MiniKrok : **C'est vrai que c'est triste de voir son dragon agoniser... Tu vas même le voir dans ce chapitre ! Mais bien sûr qu'Isaac a toujours été sympa hihihi

**NightCraft59 : **ET BAH NON A PU GOTHIK ! J'ai pas mentionné la mort du père d'Astrid dans SBP, mais bon... c'est une erreur c'est vrai, mais Astrid est bien devenue orpheline, comme Harold.

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier mon petit Bêta Lecteur, NightCraft59 qui fait un super travail pour vous proposer un chapitre sans fautes ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir sa fiction qui est en cours, elle est géniale ! **

* * *

_Note du Bêta Lecteur :_

_Ahlàlà, 4 semaines c'est long, vous avez raison, mais le rythme de publication ne tient qu'à Elisettes et je le respecte amplement, surtout, ne te précipite pas et continue comme tu le sens !_

_J'avoue qu'à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je viens de terminer ma relecture, un peu paumé parce que j'avais totalement perdu le fil de l'histoire (enfin pas vraiment puisqu'elle vient de commencer mais bon, vous aurez compris c'que j'veux dire j'imagine… JE SAIS QUE VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS M'EMBÊTEZ PAS HEIN), mais ça m'empêche pas d'apprécier, d'ailleurs c'est d'autant mieux parce que j'ai pu m'y replonger entièrement, enfin voilà, en tout cas Elisettes sache que j't'en veux pas, je suis d'ailleurs très loin d'être un exemple moi-même n'est-ce-pas xDD_

_Et c'est vrai que j'avais prévu de le faire dès la sortie du chapitre 3 sans avoir évidemment prévu que ça prendrait autant de temps mais il est l'heure d'une petite page de publicité ! Peut-être aurez vous remarqué, mais sur mon profil se trouve un début d'une assez courte fic (j't'oublie pas MiniKrok !) ! Une fic de 3 chapitres en prévision, le 1__er__ a été posté, le 2__e__ le sera probablement en 2052 (c'est une blague bien évidemment), restez à l'affût, je donne souvent des infos sur ma page de profil !_

_La page de pub est terminée, je laisse maintenant place au vrai programme du jour._

_NC59_

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous arrivons bientôt à… et bien à l'endroit où j'habite dorénavant. »

Astrid tourna son regard céruléen vers Isaac. Ce dernier se tenait juste à la porte de sa cabine. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient en train de naviguer sur l'eau. Harold et lui avaient parlé pendant un petit moment avec le capitaine et cela faisait une petite dizaine de minutes qu'il était revenu parmi Eret et Astrid. Le chef de Beurk se tenait adossé contre la rambarde du bateau. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardait le sol. Krokmou se tenait assis à ses côtés et son regard plus que pénétrant ne lâchait pas Isaac.

Eret n'avait pas osé demander à son chef ce qu'il s'était dit entre lui et son frère, mais il faudrait bien qu'il le sache à un moment. Astrid ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de la situation. Isaac était tellement… différent. Qu'était-il arrivé au monstre qu'elle connaissait, il y a trois ans de cela ?

Le jeune chef de Beurk releva la tête, quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux.

« Nous sommes quand même assez éloignés de Beurk. Zmeï est seul ? »

Isaac ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

« L'île sur laquelle nous sommes n'est pas très grande, comme je te l'ai dit tantôt. Nous sommes une petite vingtaine, en plus des hommes sur les bateaux. »

Rustik, Varek ainsi que les jumeaux volaient juste au-dessus d'eux. Ils en avaient marre d'être mis de côté. Kranedur et Kognedur avaient essayé de voler de la nourriture dans la cale du bateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Étant donné leur arrivée proche, Harold leur avait trouvé un prétexte pour voler.

Le brun se redressa et s'avança vers Astrid pour la prendre à part. Isaac les suivit du regard et haussa les épaules pour retourner au niveau du capitaine.

« Bon, ça va aller pour toi ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Harold pointa son doigt sur Astrid, puis sur Isaac juste ensuite.

« Et bien… euh… lui… toi, enfin tout ce qu'il s'est passé quoi. »

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

« Tu as dû me demander ça au moins dix fois avant de quitter Beurk, presque cinq fois quand nous volions pour retrouver Isaac. Je t'ai dit que ça allait. La situation est étrange, mais comme tu peux le voir, il ne m'a rien dit de déplacé, il n'a pas essayé de te chercher… »

Harold lui sourit presque timidement. Il avait tendance à exagérer quelques fois, mais il mentirait s'il disait avoir confiance en Isaac. Il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment au fond de lui.

« Tu as raison. »

Harold ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais il se décida de laisser ses suspicions de côté. Pour l'instant. Astrid lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et se dirigea vers Tempête la jeune femme expliqua rapidement à Harold qu'elle allait finir le voyage dans les airs, simplement pour assurer une sécurité supplémentaire.

Le jeune brun la suivit du regard un instant et se reconcentra sur lui-même. Il se sentait fatigué et vidé de toutes forces. Isaac lui avait proposé de manger quelques fruits, mais il avait refusé, certainement par fierté. Harold regarda autour de lui et se dirigea ensuite vers la poupe du bateau. Il n'y avait personne et il voulait se retrouver seul. Il regarda l'eau sans vraiment la voir car il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule droite, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il s'attendait à voir Eret, mais il écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur des prunelles émeraudes, semblables aux siennes.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Isaac se posta juste à côté de lui et se mit dans la même position que son jeune frère. Il s'accouda à la barrière du bateau et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant pour regarder l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Harold n'osait rien dire. Son frère semblait à l'aise quand ils étaient ensemble, mais pour le jeune chef, ce n'était pas encore ça.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Harold décida qu'il devait jouer la carte de la gentillesse.

« Je sais que tu trouves cette situation pour le moins étrange. »

« Étrange est encore un faible mot. »

Isaac rigola doucement. Il lui donna une légère tape dans le dos et Harold se raidit sous ce geste. Ils continuèrent de regarder la mer pendant quelques minutes et l'aîné reprit :

« Je tiens à te prévenir. Ne sois pas choqué lorsque tu verras Zmeï. »

Harold tourna sa tête vers Isaac et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Je te l'ai dit. Il ne mange plus, il est devenu agressif, il est maigre… »

« Je vois. De toute façon, Varek est avec nous. Il est celui qui sait le mieux soigner les dragons au village, il saura quoi faire. »

Isaac ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder son frère sans afficher la moindre expression.

« Comment Stoïk est-il mort ? »

La mâchoire de Harold faillit tomber au sol. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Ils avaient parlé pendant plus d'une heure dans la cabine d'Isaac. Ils avaient surtout parlé de l'animosité qui se trouvait entre les deux hommes et ils s'étaient en quelque sorte promis de laisser ces tensions de côté pour permettre une bonne entente pour aider Zmeï.

« Nous avons été attaqués par Drago Poinsanklant il y a un an et demi. C'est une longue histoire mais… il est mort en voulant me protéger. »

Isaac ne le quittait pas des yeux et se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Je vois. Il est mort sans que je puisse lui pardonner. »

Harold sentait la colère monter en lui. Mais il devait se contenir, ce n'était pas le moment de démarrer une dispute.

« Isaac ! »

Les deux frères se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent une île apparaître juste devant le bateau. Ils venaient d'arriver à destination et Harold se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment très loin de Beurk. Mais la vie d'un dragon était en jeu.

Sans attendre, il prit congé d'Isaac et descendit retrouver Eret.

« Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur les hommes d'Isaac. Préviens Varek et Rustik, je te fais confiance. »

L'ancien partisan de Drago hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son dragon pour s'envoler retrouver les deux autres dragonniers. Harold leva la tête et vit Astrid qui le regardait. Le jeune chef fit un signe à Krokmou qui arriva à côté de lui en faisant deux grands sauts. Il grimpa sur le dos du Furie Nocturne et se plaça à côté de la viking.

« Tu restes avec les jumeaux. Je compte sur toi pour les empêcher de fouiner. »

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel puis acquiesça. Harold la regarda partir et il atterrit doucement. L'île n'était pas grande du tout, mais suffisamment pour que les hommes d'Isaac pussent construire de petites maisons. Le jeune chef regarda tout autour de lui, mais ne vit que des regards apeurés. Krokmou poussait des petits grognements mais Harold posa une main sur le front du dragon.

« Arrête Krokmou. Ne leur fait pas peur. »

L'animal se reprit tout de suite et ses pupilles s'élargirent, comme pour prouver qu'il était loin d'être menaçant. Harold mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers les bateaux, suivi de près par le Furie Nocturne.

« Harold ! »

Isaac venait de l'appeler. Il s'approcha donc de lui doucement alors que ses dragonniers venaient de se poser juste derrière lui.

« Je vous emmène voir Zmeï. Mes hommes s'occupent de préparer un endroit pour vous. »

Isaac tourna la tête pour regarder Varek.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? »

Le viking blond semblait perdre ses moyens devant le regard vert d'Isaac, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Non, pas pour l'instant. Il faudrait que je le voie avant de demander quoi que ce soit. »

Le fils déchu hocha la tête et commença à marcher vers l'arrière de l'île. Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes. Isaac s'arrêta et pointa du doigt quelque chose. Harold regarda dans la direction pointée et poussa un petit cri de surprise, bien vite imité par le reste des dragonniers.

Juste devant eux, se trouvait Zmeï, allongé sur le flanc. Sa respiration se faisait entendre alors qu'ils étaient à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui. Sa couleur violette semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés. Ils s'approchèrent tous, doucement, mais Harold les arrêta avant de l'atteindre. Il regarda tous les dragons derrière lui.

« Restez en retrait, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente en infériorité. Krokmou, reste en alerte, c'est toi l'alpha, interviens… si jamais. »

Le dragon noir comprit les paroles de son maître et poussa un léger grognement pour ordonner aux autres dragons de s'arrêter. Isaac reprit la tête et s'approcha doucement de son dragon.

Zmeï ouvrit grand ses yeux et Varek remarqua que l'éclat orangé de ses prunelles manquait de couleur. L'Ébouillantueur poussa un cri assourdissant et le viking blond était impressionné de la puissance du cri malgré son état.

Isaac regardait son dragon d'un air étrange. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange aux yeux de Harold était l'attitude de Zmeï face à son maître. En effet, le dragon violet semblait vouloir reculer devant son frère et ses yeux étaient menaçants. Le jeune chef plissa les yeux. Isaac remarqua le regard que Harold posait sur lui et prit une grande inspiration en levant sa main tout en s'approchant de l'animal. Les yeux de Zmeï s'assombrirent et il montra les crocs, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'homme de continuer à avancer.

« Isaac, stop. Arrête-toi. »

« Non, c'est mon dragon, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. »

Isaac était têtu et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Varek lança un regard désespéré vers son chef. Harold fit un pas en avant.

« Isaac ! Arrête-toi maintenant ! »

Il ne s'arrêta toujours pas et il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de Zmeï. Ce dernier leva la tête et poussa un cri encore plus puissant que le précédent et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit à son maximum. D'un coup, sans prévenir, le dragon se jeta sur son maître et tous les dragonniers poussèrent un cri.

Harold avait fermé les yeux sur le moment, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un spectacle impressionnant se jouait sous ses yeux. Krokmou était sorti de nulle part. Les écailles de son dos étaient devenues bleues et malgré sa petite taille par rapport à Zmeï, il ne bronchait pas. Le Furie Nocturne poussait des cris et l'Ébouillantueur tenait tête, mais seulement pendant quelques secondes. Il commença à s'incliner devant le nouveau Roi des Dragons et Krokmou grogna une dernière fois pour la forme avant de se retourner.

Le chef de Beurk remarqua alors qu'Isaac se tenait entre les pattes de Krokmou, comme si ce dernier avait cherché à le protéger. Le dragon semblait se rendre compte de son geste et secoua la tête avant de sauter pour se placer à côté de son maître. Tous les dragonniers restèrent bouche bée devant la scène. Astrid et Eret s'avancèrent vers Isaac pour l'aider à se relever. Harold fronça les sourcils mais s'avança à son tour alors que ses deux dragonniers venaient de faire reculer son frère, pour s'éloigner de Zmeï.

Varek n'avait pas bougé et se posait mille et une questions. Il savait comment les dragons pouvaient être violents lorsqu'ils se sentaient faibles, mais cette réaction n'était pas due à son état.

Non, Zmeï avait peur.

.

Le jour commençait à tomber quand Isaac, Harold et les dragonniers retournèrent au centre de l'île. Un feu venait d'être allumé et les flammes dansaient dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Isaac les invita à s'assoir autour, alors que les habitants de l'île maintenaient leurs distances. L'homme aux cheveux noirs le remarqua et se leva.

« Mes amis, n'ayez pas peur d'eux. Il s'agit de mon frère ainsi que ses hommes. Vous ne risquez rien vis-à-vis de leurs dragons. Ils sont ici pour m'aider à trouver ce qui cloche avec Zmeï. »

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent tout autour d'eux et l'ambiance se fit plus détendue. La soirée continua tranquillement. Eret et Rustik étaient en train de faire un duel au bras de fer, entourés de plusieurs femmes. Varek parlait avec un homme assez âgé qui tenait un livre dans ses mains. Les jumeaux étaient en train de montrer leur dragon aux enfants curieux et Astrid était avec quelques enfants, près du feu.

Harold se tenait à l'écart, une chope à la main et regardait la jeune femme. L'éclat du feu se reflétait sur ses joues, leur donnant une teinte orangeâtre. Elle était magnifique et son attitude avec les enfants était naturelle. Une petite fille était en train de lui toucher ses cheveux, qu'elle avait lâché et un petit garçon était intéressé par sa hache. Le sourire d'Astrid était tendre et à ce moment précis, personne ne pouvait penser qu'elle était une viking aguerrie.

Il était assis sur un tronc d'arbre abattu et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Harold sentit une présence juste à côté de lui et il ne tourna pas la tête vers Isaac lorsqu'il le rejoint. Son frère s'assit à son tour, lui aussi une chope à la main.

« Je voulais te dire merci. »

Harold ne quittait pas Astrid des yeux tout en répondant :

« Pour ? »

« Pour être venu, malgré ce que j'ai fait par le passé. »

« Je ne voulais pas venir au début, c'est Astrid et les autres qui m'ont convaincu. »

Isaac prit une autre gorgée et regarda le profil de Harold avant de lui aussi regarder la viking blonde. Un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Le jeune chef commençait à avoir chaud et décida de se lever. Il se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau juste avant de se raviser. _La carte de la gentillesse. _Harold se tourna lentement vers Isaac et prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu veux venir ? »

Isaac hocha la tête avant de terminer son verre en une seule gorgée. Il rejoignit son cadet en quelques enjambées et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au bord de l'eau. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Mais ce fut Isaac qui le brisa en premier :

« Être chef semble te réussir, Harold. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, tu t'es assagi. »

« Je vois. »

Isaac rigola doucement et continua de marcher. Harold se noya dans ses pensées qui tournèrent autour de Zmeï. Il avait parlé avec Varek quelques temps plus tôt et la première hypothèse du blond était l'empoisonnement. Il releva la tête.

« Dis-moi Isaac, Zmeï s'est-il battu avant d'avoir son comportement ? »

L'aîné sembla réfléchir.

« Non, pas que je sache. »

« On peut retourner le voir ? »

Isaac hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'arrière de l'île. Astrid les suivit des yeux puis leur emboîta le pas, en restant un peu en retrait.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères se trouvèrent devant Zmeï, à quelques mètres de lui. Seuls les ronflements du dragon endormi et les vagues de la mer brisaient le silence. Harold regarda Isaac et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le plus jeune commença à s'avancer doucement vers la bête.

Quand il se retrouva juste devant lui, le dragon ouvrit un œil et sursauta en faisant bouger le sable sous lui. Sa respiration était haletante et forte. Un pincement se fit ressentir dans le cœur du jeune homme. Zmeï s'excita de plus en plus tout en poussant des grognements, mais ils étaient plus légers que la dernière fois.

Harold s'avança de plus en plus et leva la main comme à son habitude. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisée cette technique, mais il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Le brun ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir peur il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa cage thoracique.

Zmeï fixait cette main d'un regard noir, mais il ne sentait pas du mal s'échapper de l'humain juste devant lui. Il ferma les yeux et posa son museau contre la paume tendue devant lui.

Harold souffla doucement et se retourna pour regarder le dragon, maintenant serein. Il traça les muscles du cou de l'animal avec douceur et s'avança vers son ventre qui semblait être tendu. Il le caressa doucement sans lâcher du regard les deux prunelles orange. Puis, il remonta au niveau de sa mâchoire et caressa tendrement Zmeï entre ses deux yeux et Harold entendit un doux grognement d'apaisement.

« Je viendrai te voir demain. Je ne te veux aucun mal, ton maître ne te veut aucun mal. Nous allons t'aider. »

Isaac regarda la scène de loin, adossé à un arbre. Il soupira pour lui-même un « impressionnant ».

« C'est étrange que cela t'impressionne. »

L'homme sursauta en entendant une voix féminine et il vit Astrid se tenir à côté de lui, mais remarqua qu'elle mettait quand même une légère distance. Elle regardait Harold, d'un œil tendre.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas impressionnée toi ? »

« Je l'ai été, longtemps. Mais j'ai compris que cela faisait partie de Harold, c'est inné chez lui. »

« Je vois. »

La discussion fut coupée par le retour de Harold parmi eux. Astrid lui fit un sourire et le brun lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe gauche. Puis, il regarda son frère.

« Ça va le faire, ne t'en fais pas. »

Isaac hocha la tête et indiqua aux deux dragonniers qu'il allait nourrir Zmeï. Harold hésita un instant en lui demandant s'il ne voulait pas le faire à sa place, mais Isaac refusa.

« Non, je veux qu'il réapprenne à ne plus avoir peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme ça, mais il est toujours mon dragon. »

Les deux dragonniers hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'île. L'ancien bourreau d'Astrid attendit quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers l'Ébouillantueur, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur son visage.

* * *

**Sourire mauvais... sourire mauvais ? **

**À votre avis, il se passe quand dans la petite tête d'Isaac ? (moi je sais)**

**Alors ? J'espère que mon retour vous aura divertit ! J'essayerai de vous proposer des chapitres plus souvent ! **

**À bientôt ! **


End file.
